Gas storage at high pressure may require a non-resealable mechanism to release the gas and prevent rupture of the gas storage unit in the event of overpressurization. Overpressurization can be caused by changes in surrounding temperature or an overfill of the gas storage unit. For example, a nearby fire may change the surrounding temperature proximate the gas storage unit. Without a gas release mechanism in such a situation, the gas storage unit may rupture and cause significant damage to the surroundings or harm to nearby people.
Moving seals and valves have been used to direct the flow of released gas in the event of overpressurization and to guide the flow to flow paths of adequate size for timely discharge of the pressure. However, these moving seals and valves contain moving parts that increase the risk of failure or system fault. What is needed is a new system to allow released gas to flow out a flow path.